The Adventures of BWEACH
by MarauderMoony21
Summary: Okay so this year I decided to write my friends stories for Christmas, one of my friends favorite foods is a bagel with egg and cheese(or BWEACH).


**Merry Christmas(or seasons greetings if you don't celebrate Christmas), this year I decided to write my friend a story for Christmas. You know what I'd like for Christmas? Reviews, reviews and a visit from the plot bunny. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

One day some girl was bored and it was around lunch time so she decided to make herself her favourite food: a bagel with egg and cheese! Just as the girl was about to eat her BWEACH out of nowhere Dobby the house elf appeared with a very cranky looking Kreacher. "OMG its Dobby! Wait what are you doing here, I thought you lived in the Harry Potter dimension?" "I do miss, but Mr. Harry Potter sent me to get that sandwich, miss." "What sandwich? My bagel with egg and cheese?" "Yes, but Harry Potter called it something different. A…ah… beewche, or something like that. Miss do you have the beewche that Harry Potter wants?" But the girl was to amazed that the Harry Potter wanted the BWEACH that she made. "Of course Harry Potter can have my BWEACH!" she cried in happiness, "let me wrap it for you so nothing happens to it." "Of… of course miss, you is very kind miss" Dobby said tears making his voice husky. "Here you go Dobby, one bagel with egg and cheese for Harry Potter." Dobby took the BWEACH and gave the girl a bow, then turned on a heavily socked foot to his companion and disapparated. _Huh_, thought the girl, _I have to tell my friend this!_

In the Harry Potter dimension. "Harry Potter! Harry Potter! I got the beewche you asked for." "Thanks Dobby! I can't believe I'm finally going to have one of these legendary sandwiches" Harry Potter lifts the BWEAC in the air for empathises, "this sandwich, Dobby, is very special. In reward for bringing me this most prized sandwich, here are these socks I knitted myself, although they might come apart" he said as he handed Dobby a pair of bright orange obviously hand-knitted socks. "Thank you Harry Potter, thank you so much, Dob… Dobby does not know what to say!" As the two marvel at their gifts they do not notice the shadow in the doorway. "Potter, I heard you have the BWEAC, is that true?" "Malfoy, you'll never have the BWEACH! _Stupefy!" _"No, Potter, I will have the BWEAC!" Seeing the desperation in Malfoy's eyes, Harry starts to run. "Oh no you don't, _accio BWEACH!"_ as soon as the bagel with egg and cheese touch Draco Malfoys hand, he disapparated. "NOOOOOOO!" Harry cried as he crashed to the floor, "DARN YOU, DRACO MALFOY!"

Meanwhile many miles away, Draco Malfoy stands on at the front step of Hermione Grangers house. "Hermione, please give me another chance, I've changed. I love you; I even got you the legendary BWEACH! Please go on a date with me." "No I will never, _ever_, go on a date with you", Hermione says with a sigh of annoyance. "But…I …the BWEACH…Potter…_Potter_... please Granger, Draco pleads but his cries fall on deaf ears. After a deep, calming breath he said "alright Granger, I won't make you go out with me but…" he looks at her with a hopeful look, "…if you change your mind" "I won't". Rejected, Malfoy turns to leave but a tap on the shoulder stops him. Eagerly he spins around, only to see the BWEACH disappear into thin air. "What have you done!?" "I've simply sent it back to where it belonged." "NOOOOOO!"

"…and than Dobby said that I was very kind and..." the girl trailed off after seeing the sandwich suddenly reappear on the counter. "OMG, I have to go, the BWEACH has come back!" running over to the bagel the girl inspects it for a moment before setting in on a plate and taking a million picture of it say over and over "Harry Potter touch this, _Harry Potter_ touched this!" after taking as many pictures as her camera allowed, the girl finally ate her bagel with egg and cheese, it was the best BWEACH she had ever eaten.

* * *

**AN: If you read this, Merry Christmas Caiwyne! and for all the rest of you Merry Christmas again and check out Caiwyne on youtube, her videos are amazing!**


End file.
